Centuries Past
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: Gilbert makes a bet, if he welshes there is a price. Can he make it through?


The music was pounding, the vibrations piercing through the albino's body. The lights were flashing, streaks of gold, red and hues of purple danced across his white hair. The even though his red eyes were closed he knew all the people were doing exactly what he was doing, dancing, grinding, moving there troubles away like they had none. Just for the moment, the beat of the music was their own, their life blood pumping through their system.

Gilbert Weillschmidt was one of these people. The former nation of Prussia danced with everyone else, trying to capture that one moment of ecstasy, in that one moment that he wouldn't have to remember...

He danced for hours unceasingly, finding partner after partner, male or female, it didn't really matter to him, moving his way across the dance floor. When he could feel the liquor that he had consumed earlier starting to wane and he slid through the people, normal people, people that didn't have to worry about the things that he did. The problems an ex-nation had to deal with was of little or no concern to anyone in the regular world or other wise.

After all, nations didn't exist to them.

But he didn't even exist to nations.

As the albino neared the bar he caught the keep's attention, and the brunette bartender quickly moved his way.

"What'll it be, Gilbo?" she said in a lazy drawl.

Gilbert grinned at her leaning across the bar, "The usual Nina, Cherry Schnäpse on the rocks," and after a moment, "you can make it a double." 1

The Nina grinned back. She quickly prepared his drink and placed the tall glass in front of him.

The white haired man quickly downed half of the drink, causing the girl to wince. He then proceeded to drink the rest a little slower. Catching the bartender's look he said, "I know, I know drinks are supposed to be savored - well the awesome me can handle all the drink he wants so drink one or two fast is still awesome."

She rolled her eyes and leaned on the bar. "So what has you here this time? Another fight?"

Gilbert looked into his glass, "Something like that." He said quietly, too quietly to be heard above the music, but being in that environment and having to receive orders she had to be able to adapt.

"So what was it about this time?" Her eye focused on the top of his head.

He placed his glass down on the table with an audible crack nearly chipping it, and looked up, "Can I stay at your place tonight Nina?" His eyes were slight scared, she didn't ask any questions, just singled him to the back rooms, which where quieter, passing the other bartender on the way and saying she was on her brake.

"What happened?" she said once they got seated.

Gilbert shifted in his seat, "Umm well you know the whole thing about the family and how even though he's the younger one he always get more attention and all that. Well I kind of got fed up with it today and umm ." he mumbled the rest into his glass quickly before taking another drink.

Nina's eyebrows shot up

Nina blinked. "Now that's going a bit far even for you."

"Look point is this awesomeness doesn't have anywhere to stay. All my stuff is at home and the only cash I have on me is enough to pay for my tab. So can I crash at your place or not?"

"Sorry Gilly, you're going to have to figure this one out your self. My parents are coming to check out my new place tomorrow. Have to have the place spick and span. Plus no men… or woman."

Gilbert flashed her one of his grins. "That was only once and everyone enjoyed."

Nina's cheeks went red. "Let's not talk about that." She mumbled checking her watch. "Shit. Break times over. Look just see if you can pick up someone and stay at their house?"

"Awwww but that not fun the awesome me-"

"Could get any one you wanted. I know you only say that after every time you get laid. Let's make this interesting for once."

"Shoot." Gilbert downed the rest of his drink. The two stopped in front of the exit from the lounge.

"We walk out of here. First person, guy or girl, I see you have to pick up. If I win and you can't then you pay for all your drinks plus mine, and you have to dress in a maid's outfit and clean my whole house. If you win you can… have one of those parties."

"You're on."

The two walked out of the door. "Him." Nina pointed. "Brown hair, green eyes. Got the fly away curly hair thing going for him. Have fun~" And with that she turned and stepped back into the bar.

Gilbert Welliscmits couldn't believe it. The awesome him had to seduce the prudest, most cowardly, potty-mouthed nation. And Lovino Romano Vargas was not going to go quietly.

* * *

1. VODKA ...It's made from potatoes so it works. I think lol this shows my inadequate with alcoholic beverages, and I'm getting close to drinking age too ^^;


End file.
